Feedback Controlled Gastric Electrical Stimulation (GES) has been used as a method of inducing symptoms of gastro paresis for the treatment of obesity. By producing retrograde peristalsis in the stomach, gastric emptying of the stomach can be delayed, leading to earlier feelings of satiety, a reduced appetite, and less food consumption. In US Patent Application Serial No. 20050149142 by Starkebaum, gastric stimulation is provided in a patient in response to sensed stomach activity.
There is a need for more efficient and less invasive ways of inducing symptoms of gastro paresis in a patient. There is also a need for the optimization of GES using feedback mechanisms to minimize power consumption and maximize effectiveness. The information disclosed in this document provides a unique apparatus and method that meets these needs.